Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Después del capi The Providers season 11. Alguien nuevo aparece en el County... alguien que puede cambiarlo todo y a quien le pueden cambiar todo
1. Default Chapter

Contexto: Capitulo "The Providers", después de que Carter habló con la prensa

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de. J Wells, M. Crichton, WB/NBC y de los productores de ER… y bla bla, excepto Samantha Davis, quien es producto de mi creación y mi imaginación.

Dedicada a :Maia, por su amistad y por ser una motivación constante para escribir

A mis amigos del foro… por la buena onda y los buenos deseos.

Como una medida de emergencia frente a lo acontecido con el tema del suicidio del padre de una paciente y el mal manejo comunicacional con el cual se enfrento la situación, se ha decidido contratar la asesoría de una periodista para seguir enfrentando las consecuencias de esto.

Kerry se paseaba de un lugar a otro, los periodistas ya hacían nata fuera de la ER, de pronto aparece una muchacha en traje de dos piezas y un maletín.

buenas tardes, busco a la Dra. Kerry Weaver…

soy yo

que tal, soy Samantha Davis… la periodista que el County contrató para trabajar en el tema de comunicaciones externas…

gracias por llegar

ya he revisado las imágenes y los recortes de prensa, necesito una reunión con todos quienes estuvieron involucrados en el incidente y usted como jefa de personal.

Samantha habla con una voz seca y distante…

necesito una sala en donde nos podamos reunir…

la sala de reuniones del cuarto piso esta disponible…

perfecto.

Samantha se instalaba en la sala de reuniones, cuando por la puerta aparece una tímida Neela.

Buenas tardes… soy Neela Rasgotra, residente primer año…

Que tal, toma asiento… quiero que me escribas tu versión de lo sucedido con lo de la búsqueda de información del laboratorio… (Samantha le extiende un lápiz y un papel a Neela)

A los pocos minutos aparece Susan, con una serie de carpetas y fichas. Tras ella ingresa Carter.

Me parece que estamos todos los involucrados- anuncia Kerry

bueno, quiero que me expliquen lo acontecido- sentencia Samantha

Todos exponen su visión del asunto…. Tras un buen rato Samantha deja de tomar notas y se dispone a dar su visión del asunto.

lo primero que me queda claro es que ninguno de ustedes respetó el protocolo existente para estos casos, ya que las comunicaciones debieron ser manejadas por el departamento de relaciones publicas y legales del hospital.

Samantha se paseaba por el interior del salón muy suelta de cuerpo

el otro error que se cometió… fue el hecho de que mandaran al medico tratante a enfrentar a la prensa.

Los cuatro interlocutores la quedan mirando fijo.

si, la jefa de emergencias era la persona que debió haber realizado ese trabajo…

Susan se molesta con esa frase…

yo no sabia cual era el procedimiento… nadie me lo ha informado…

quien es su jefe directo Dra. Lewis?

la Dra. Weaver…

entonces ella es quien debió darle las indicaciones a seguir… todo eso es parte del proceso de inducción laboral… o acaso no le realizaron ese proceso- Samantha hablaba con tal pasión, que le provocaba cosas a Carter.

Todos quedan mirando a Kerry… quien no tenía argumentos frente a esa afirmación…

El silencio de la sala era denso…

Dr. Carter… usted debió haber seguido las instrucciones de la Dra. Lewis, sobretodo en el discurso que debía dar frente a la prensa… no debió haber dado su opinión frente a las cámaras…

yo no di mi opini…

no me diga eso Dr., tengo grabada sus declaraciones… usted debió haber cuidado de su paciente… esto quedo registrado tanto en video como en texto escrito… su paciente va a tener acceso a esos documentos y su intimidad será violada…

Samantha lo queda mirando fijamente a los ojos… Carter se siente intimidado…

bueno, ahora las próximas declaraciones de prensa las redactaré yo, al igual que voy a tener que reunirme con las autoridades del laboratorio involucrado… creo que es todo hasta ahora… muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Neela y Susan son las primeras en salir. Carter observa un poco la situación… Kerry intenta bajarle el perfil a su error.

Señorita Davis… quisiera leer los comunicados y los informes antes de que …

perdón Dra. Weaver… eso a usted no le corresponde… yo solo me ciño a las pautas dadas por el Dr. Anspaugh… el es quien leerá y firmara los comunicados antes de entregarlos.

Kerry sale enfadada de la habitación. Vemos como Samantha saca su laptop y comienza a trabajar. Carter la observa un rato y se marcha.

Tras un rato Samantha baja a la ER a observar. Ve como Carter y Susan dan la pelea por salvar a un paciente que había recibido unas puñaladas en un asalto, pero era demasiado tarde. Carter sale enfadado botando sus guantes al piso hacia la otra habitación. Samantha lo observa, le dan ganas de ir a acompañarlo, pero saca rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Carter se coloca la mano en su espalda… buscando su cicatriz… esa que lo acompañará el resto de su vida… esa que nunca lo ha abandonado ni lo hará.

Ya en el mesón…

Que hace Samantha Davis en el county? –pregunta Jerry

la conoces?- contra pregunta Susan

quien no, si es la periodista que fue corresponsal tanto para los atentados como para la guerra…

es una mujer muy arrogante – sentencia Kerry

creo que es la persona mas objetiva que he escuchado en estos días y eso que no estoy muy de acuerdo con su modo de hacer las cosas – agrega Carter.

si tienen alguna critica a mi trabajo, me gustaría que me la dijeran a la cara.- la voz de Samantha hizo que toda la ER se quedara en silencio. Carter y Weaver bajan la mirada.

Dra Weaver… el Dr. Anspaugh la necesita…

Samantha se gira y camina hacia la calle… una intensa lluvia cae en Chicago. A Carter le nace el extraño impulso de seguirla

Samantha…

Samanta se gira enfadada…

que sucede…

solo venia a disculparme por mi actitud… todo esto no me ha hecho reaccionar bien.

cuide sus palabras Dr., que si esto pasa a mayores, hay colegas que le buscaran hasta el mas mínimo detalle en su expediente, con tal de desacreditarlo…

pero como es posible…

es parte del trabajo Dr., nada personal…

o sea que leíste mi expediente…

obvio… sino como sabia a quien iba a conocer…

y hay colegas tuyos que se venden a los laboratorios…

así como hay colegas tuyos que también lo hacen- le grita Samantha.

Carter cuando escucha esto se sonríe, se acerca rápidamente a Samantha, le toma el rostro con ambas manos y la besa.

Samantha se sorprende… pero responde a ese beso y se cuelga del cuello de Carter.

Carter la deja de besar:- estuve toda la tarde pensando en darte ese beso-

yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo- le responde Samantha.

Vemos a Carter entrar todo mojado a la ER, lleva un papel en la mano, como si fuese un gran tesoro. Va hacia la salita, se cambia de ropa y se sienta frente al computador. Ingresa a una pagina de buscadores e ingresa el nombre de Samantha… varias paginas aparecen con su nombre, entre artículos firmados por ella, y las noticias de su renuncia a las corresponsalías de guerra, desde la muerte de su novio.

no sabias Carter?- le pregunta Jerry

no

Corresponsal de guerra, se fueron a lo de Irak, ella se salvo porque no tuvo el pase medico para salir del país. Su novio que era corresponsal para un periódico ya estaba allá. Otro periodista la reemplazó, pero en el camino se toparon con un bombardeo y ataque entre civiles iraquíes… Samantha tuvo que ir por el cuerpo del chico… era Francés.

Mientras Jerry hacia ese relato, Carter corroboraba la información en las páginas Web.

Samantha llega a su hotel empapada… decide darse un baño caliente… se sumerge en la espuma reconfortante… y se deja estar un buen rato… hasta antes que el agua se enfríe.

Se seca el cabello y se coloca su camisón de dormir y se pone a ver televisión.

La puerta suena

Samantha asustada se dirige hacia ella.

Quien es?

Soy yo

Samantha reconocer la voz y abre la puerta

no he dejado de pensar en ti…

no sabes como quería que vinieras…- Samantha se cuelga de su cuello y lo besa, Carter responde a ese beso.

La puerta se cierra, Carter sin dejar de besarla se saca su chaqueta, Samantha se deja besar en el cuello, mientras acaricia el cabello de Carter. Ya en las orillas de la cama, Carter se despoja del pantalón quedando en boxers y camisa, la cual es desabotonada rápidamente por Samantha. Carter la besa y le saca el camisón. La habitación esta en penumbras, solo notamos dos siluetas sobre una cama, que se besan y abrasan apasionadamente mientras hacen el amor.

Te gustó… déjame un Review… y si no, también


	2. Una Magica Noche

Aun es de noche en Chicago… vemos dos siluetas en una cama. Carter esta tendido de estomago sin polera, cubierto desde la cintura por el cobertor. Mientras que Samantha esta a su lado de espaldas cubierta por el cobertor en la cintura y con la camisa de Carter puesta, la cual era desabotonada por Carter

no era justo… tu sabias casi todo de mi… viste mi expediente… por eso te busque en la Web…

como, nunca viste noticias ni nada…

el tiempo que tu fuiste corresponsal, yo estaba en África con la "Alianza de Medicina Internacional"

parece que a los dos nos gusta andar metidos en el riesgo- Samantha se arrima al cuerpo de Carter, quien la cubre con su cuerpo.

pero este riesgo si que valió la pena correrlo.- le dice al tiempo que comienza a besarla por todo el cuerpo. Ella corresponde esos besos y comienzan a hacer el amor.

La lluvia ha terminado de caer en Chicago… vemos a Carter y a Samantha dormir abrazados… la claridad del día se cuela por la ventana. Samantha abre los ojos, le da un beso en la frente a Carter y se va a la ducha.

Carter se despierta y se encuentra la cama vacía… pero el ruido de la ducha lo tranquiliza. Lo vemos acercarse lentamente a la ducha.

creo que necesitas ayuda con tu espalda…

no sabia que hacías visitas a domicilio… ven ahorremos agua, compartamos la ducha…

Señorita Davis… no sabia que estaba tan preocupada por la ecología…

usted sabe lo que es estar en un lugar de escasos recursos Dr. Carter…

Ambos se ríen mientras Carter ingresa a la ducha.

Tras un rato vemos a Carter y a Samantha tomando desayuno en bata de levantarse… habían hablado una serie de temas…

Fue muy fuerte lo de Jerome?

Samantha deja de beber café, suspira y contesta

ambos sabíamos al riesgo que nos exponíamos… pero nos gustaba… pero no pensé que lo iba a recoger así…

Carter coloca su mano sobre la de ella…

la bomba destruyo todo el edificio… me entregaron una pequeña caja con sus restos, y los exámenes de ADN que certificaban que el contenido era Jerome…

Carter se levanta y la abraza.

sabes yo también perdí a alguien… mi hijo no alcanzo a nacer…

Samantha se aleja de el.

no sabia que eres divorciado…

Carter se sonríe

íbamos a ser padres solteros, con una doctora franco – africana, que trabaja en Kisangani… mi hijo se enredó en su cordón umbilical

Samantha se gira hacia el y ahora es ella quien lo abraza…

hace cuanto tiempo…

el mismo día que tu devolvías el cuerpo de Jerome a Francia…

Parece que tenemos mas cosas en común…

Carter sonríe al escuchar esta frase… pero el sonido del teléfono lo devuelve a la realidad.

Vemos a Samantha contestar. Ella anota unas cosas en su agenda.

que sucede…

no, solo me confirmaban el vuelo… viajo esta noche.

vuelves a Nueva York

si, ahí trabajo la mayoría del tiempo… ahora.

puedo ir a dejarte al aeropuerto…

tienes que estar a las 5 aquí… a esa hora vienen por mi…

Muy bien, me voy a salvar vidas y vengo por ti a las 5.

Carter comienza a vestirse, mientras Samantha busca algo en su cartera.

toma… estos son mis números personales… a la hora que sea… mi celular siempre esta encendido… Va mi mail y mi mensajero instantáneo…

Carter recibe la tarjeta, mientras coge un lápiz y en la agenda de Samantha anota

mi móvil, mi buscapersonas, mi casa, mi mail y mi mensajero… cuando quieras, cuando puedas, cuando sientas…

Samantha se acerca a besarlo:- salva muchas vidas hoy…

Carter la besa y se marcha.

Nos quedamos con las imágenes superpuestas de Carter trabajando en la ER y Samantha mandando artículos por su laptop desde el hotel al tiempo que arregla la maleta

4:30 PM

Samantha hace el check out del hotel, la vemos con su maleta y su bolso de laptop y su cartera. Espera impaciente la llegada de Carter… quien en ese momento llega corriendo

disculpa… salio una emergencia…

no importa… ya estas aquí.

Carter y Samantha se suben al taxi… van abrazados y tomados de la mano, pero en silencio…

Aeropuerto…

No han querido hablarse, pero la llamada a embarque del vuelo de Samantha…

John… no quiero olvidarme de ti… anoche… fue maravilloso…

lo se… Samantha… no estamos tan lejos…

es verdad… pero me harás falta…

Carter sonríe.

tu también a mi… esto fue fulminante…

es verdad…

tenemos los mails… los celulares…

si…

Por el alto parlante anuncian el último llamado al vuelo.

Carter toma a Samantha por la cintura y la besa, como si no la fuese a ver nunca mas… Ella responde de igual manera a ese beso.

llámame en cuanto llegues, prométemelo…

te lo prometo.

Un par de lágrimas caen por el rostro de ambos. Samantha comienza a alejarse. Ella al caminar se gira y le lanza un beso.

Do you like this?... Submit a review please.


	3. Entre Chicago y New York

Este es un formato capi… con cortes comerciales y todo.

A Maia… por la soga

SaraKovac… por la buena onda

N/A: hay un parafraseo de una de mis autoras favoritas…

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que Carter y Samantha se conocieron… y bueno, pasan comunicándose casi todos los días por una buena conversación telefónica.

Samantha escribe de noche, a oscuras solo iluminada por la pantalla del laptop y por las luces que entran desde afuera.

NY… 8:30 AM

Vemos a Samantha salir a trotar, el día esta frío pero soleado. Ella trota con fuerza por las calles cercanas a su casa.

Al llegar a casa nota que tiene un mensaje en la contestadora.

Hey corredora… me imagino que debes estar corriendo. Cuentame, que es eso de tu nuevo trabajo… me dejaste lleno de dudas. Hey y me fascino esa idea que me propusiste en el mail… eso si, necesitaré de tu asesoría… llámame…

Samantha toma el telefono y marca…

Hey tu

Hey!... te llamé hace poco…

lo se, escuché tu mensaje… bueno, adivina quien empieza a leer noticias esta noche…

No… en serio?

si, parto hoy… en el central

que bien, felicitaciones… y por que no me dijiste anoche…

porque no tenia nada confirmado…

iría a darte un abrazo…

lo se… te prometo que voy a leer todas las noticias de Chicago… y cuando lo haga pensaré en ti…

Carter se ríe: - solo pensaras en mí cuando leas noticias?

no, tontito… pienso en ti todos los días…

yo también…

Inicio

Carter anda con esa sonrisita de bobo enamorado…

a que hora es el noticiero nacional…

el de NY empieza en 5 minutos- le contesta Jerry

Carter enciende la tele, y en la pantalla aparecen Samantha y su pareja televisiva.

Buenas noches… soy Rick Miller

Y yo soy Samantha Davis daremos inicio al noticiero nacional…

Carter la ve en pantalla y se le llena el rostro de alegría. El turno ha estado tranquilo, así que puede disfrutar del noticiero tranquilo… todos lo observan. Nunca habían visto así a John.

Desde la pantalla vemos a Samantha

Estas han sido las informaciones nacionales, desde NY se despide Samantha Davis.

Bueno, al parecer hemos quedado bien informados… no Carter? – acota Jerry

Lo hace muy bien…

Carter corre a la salita, toma su móvil y la llama.

Samantha?

john?

estuviste magnifica…

exageras…

no, no lo hago

si… Samantha… te extraño… (Carter se sorprende a si mismo al decir eso)

John… yo también lo hago… también te extraño.

Comerciales

NY

Vemos salir a Samantha de su edificio. El sol ilumina de nuevo sus calles, pero el frío las invade. Samantha corre, corre pensando en la confesión mutua que tuvieron con Carter… trota pensando en aquella noche en Chicago, decide ampliar su recorrido habitual… tiene tiempo… trota pensando en la evaluación de su trabajo de anoche… las audiencias los favorecieron, se detiene en un puesto de diarios para comprar. Todo el mundo tenía expectativas sobre el regreso de Samantha a los noticiarios… después de la muerte de Jerome.

Samantha acelera el paso…

Vemos a alguien sentado en las escaleras del exterior del edificio de Samantha. Ella al doblar la esquina y verlo, no puede evitar el correr…

John!

Hey… Samantha…- John se incorpora para recibirla. Ambos corren y se funden en un abrazo, para posteriormente besarse.

Porque no me dijiste que venias… iba a recogerte al aeropuerto… te preparaba un desayuno…- sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por un beso de John.

y arruinar la sorpresa… estas loca…

ven, pasa, que hace frío…

Ambos reían como niños… Al llegar al piso de Samantha, Carter se sorprende uno por la altura donde vive y dos por lo funcional del departamento.

piso 16… Señorita Davis…

si, mira… desde aquí tengo una vista privilegiada al Central Park… Dios aun no puedo creer que te tengo aquí…- exclama Samantha mientras lo abraza. -Ya déjame ir por una ducha… a menos que me quieras acompañar…-

Carter solo sonríe con mirada picara…

Comerciales

Estudio de Televisión…

Vemos a Samantha trabajar en su oficina, Carter le acompaña… así como a ella le gusta observarlo trabajar, el goza observando a Samantha en la edición de las notas que ha preparado, y redactando preguntas para sus entrevistados o nuevos artículos para publicar. Además esta preparando la estrategia comunicacional de la fundación Carter.

viste… con lo que tu me muestras, es posible hacerlo… mantener el apoyo al arte, pero iniciar el apoyo a la ciencia y la salud… es cosa que lo pongas en los estatutos… vamos, si tu eres el representante legal de todo esto…

Samantha…

podrías financiar investigaciones en medicamentos mas seguras… tu mismo podrías supervisarlas… así hubiésemos evitado el incidente aquel…

sabes… algo bueno saque de eso…

que cosa- ella lo mira extrañada.

Carter se para y la abraza: -te conocí

Frente a eso Samantha no tiene más que agregar un beso a su hombre.

eso si… tienes que apoyar a los mas desposeídos…

Cariño… los fondos de la alianza medica… hey, y como voy a pagarte este plan comunicacional…

mmm si te quedas un día mas… me doy por satisfecha.

Carter la besa:- esta bien… pero me van a terminar despidiendo…

Un productor se asoma por la puerta…

Samantha… te esperan en vestuario y maquillaje…

vuelvo en media hora… quédate jugando en el computador…

Al poco rato llega Samantha maquillada y vestida para salir al aire… tiene 10 minutos para compartir con John.

Sam… donde quieres que te pase a buscar el auto…

a casa… a que hora es?

a las 23:00

perfecto…

que sucede- pregunta Carter…

hoy es el lanzamiento de la parrilla programática de la estación… y hay una fiesta… tengo que ir por la fotos oficiales… solo estaré media hora…

y por que tan poco…

quiero estar contigo… te me vas pasado mañana… y no te quiero obligar a ir a un evento que no tenias planificado…

dime donde consigo un traje… y voy contigo…

A Samantha se le ilumina el rostro…

Josephine… búscale el mejor traje a mi guapo… quiero que se luzca hoy a la noche…

Vemos a una chica acercarse con una cinta de medir…

Señor, venga que tenemos un traje a su medida…

El noticiario se inicia… vemos a Carter conocer la trastienda de el mundo televisivo… Samantha brilla con luz propia… la observamos leer las noticias, mientras Carter observa todo lo que pasa detrás, y le lanza besos en los cortes comerciales

"Y estas fueron las noticias… informaron Greg White y Samantha Davis… buenas noches"

Pantalla Negra… Créditos


	4. A Night In New York

**Perdon por la demora... pero ya se vienen los capitulos finales de esta historia**

**Gracias a Mai por todo y a SaraKovac por el apoyo**

**Bss**

* * *

Vemos a Carter terminar de colocarse el traje en la pieza de Samantha… ella aun esta encerrada en el baño.

Sam… el auto esta por llegar…

hey desde cuando me llamas Sam, y ya salgo.

disculpa… no te diré mas así…

estas loco… me fascina que me digan Sam…

y Sammy puede ser?

Mientras abre la puerta y solo asoma la cabeza: -solo viniendo de tu boca-

Carter ser ríe.

estas listo…

si

Samantha abre la puerta, y aparece con un vestido de lentejuelas en color negro y con un moño en su cabeza, del cual caen unos coquetos mechones…

te gusta…

Carter esta sin palabras…

mi amor, te ves increíble…

y tu luces muy guapo… voy a tener que cuidarte mucho esta noche… si no alguien se puede fijar en ti… y eres solo mío.

Carter se sonroja.

El conserje llama… el auto los espera.

Van los dos tomados de la mano en el auto… al llegar al lugar donde ser realiza la fiesta, la prensa cubre el lugar… los fotógrafos de prensa escrita toman las fotos de los rostros de la televisión y sus respectivas parejas.

Samantha… quien te acompaña- le grita un periodista.

John Carter- contesta ella

su novio- agrega él

Samantha al escuchar eso sonríe y se aprieta al cuerpo de Carter…

John Carter… algo que ver con el de la fundación Carter?- pregunta otro periodista

el mismo.

Al Día Siguiente

Vemos a Carter sentado en el estudio, mientras Samantha lee las noticias…

ahora vamos con el comentario de espectáculos realizado por la periodista Dianne Collins… como estas Dianne.

muy bien Samantha… bueno vamos a partir comentando la fiesta de lanzamiento de programación… hay que destacar que te veías preciosa ayer… al igual que tu acompañante

gracias Dianne

veremos las imágenes.

En efecto vemos las imágenes y en eso aparecen Samantha y john muy abrazados

En Chicago…

miren, miren… el Dr. Carter esta en televisión – grita Jerry.

que demonios hace Carter ahí- grita Kerry

esta con Samantha Davis…

Todos corren a asomarse a la televisión…

Vemos a Samantha dar las declaraciones al tiempo que John la tiene abrazada por la cintura…

En efecto… estamos felices por los resultados obtenidos… gracias al público por su audiencia…

Todos en la ER quedan sorprendidos de el porqué Carter está en la TV… el murmullo se hace constante en la ER.

NY

Las imágenes pasan, mientras John tras cámaras solo se ríe…

El noticiario llega a su fin… Sam se saca el micrófono y el sonopronter y corre a los brazos de su John.

sabes que me vas a meter en problemas por estas imágenes… mi jefa me va a matar…

no fue mi intención…

descuida… yo asumo este riesgo

En el apartamento de Sam…

Cariño, viste mi camisa celeste…

Sam aparece desde el baño con cara de nena traviesa y con la camisa en la mano…

déjamela… tiene el olor de tu perfume…

y que me das tu a cambio…

Sam camina hacia su armario, desde el extrae una polera ploma de mangas azules. Le coloca un poco de su perfume.

Es mi favorita… para que me recuerdes… todas las noches.

Ambos se abrazan, las lágrimas caen por las mejillas de ambos, saben que en unos pocos momentos más se separan

Aeropuerto Kennedy NY

Ultimo llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo 403 con destino Chicago sin escalas…- es la voz que se oye en los pasillos del aeropuerto

Cuídate… llámame en cuanto llegues a casa…

tranquila… tengo que pasar primero por el County…

entonces me llamas desde ahí

si, lo sé

Carter la abraza y la besa fuertemente… ella se aferra a el.

Cuídate tú también… y te veré todos los días por televisión…

Samantha sonríe… y deja que John se aleje… el antes de pasar la puerta de embarque, se gira y grita.

Samantha… te amo!

Samantha sonríe y se seca las lágrimas… para correr a besar por última vez a su hombre.

**Continuará**


End file.
